Justice League vs. the Fatal Five
Trailer: 'Justice League vs. The Fatal Five' Hits Digital & Blu-ray This Spring | Animation Magazine | country = United States | language = English | runtime = 87 minutesDC Universe movie "Justice League vs. The Fatal Five" on 4K, Blu-ray and DVD in April - HighDefDiscNews | production companies = }} Justice League vs. the Fatal Five is an upcoming 2019 American animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Home Video. Featuring the DC Comics team of the same name created by Peter Milligan and Mikel Janin, the film will be the thirty-fourth in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series. It is a part of the DC Animated Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD on March 30, 2019, and on 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray and DVD on April 16, 2019.Justice League vs. The Fatal Five - Exclusive Trailer Debut - IGN Announced at San Diego Comic-Con on July 20, 2018. The film features Kevin Conroy, Susan Eisenberg, and George Newbern reprising their roles as Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman from Justice League Unlimited and other DC productions, most of them from the DC Animated Universe. The film also features Diane Guerrero as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern, Daniela Bobadilla as Miss Martian, Noel Fisher as Brainiac 5, Tara Strong as Saturn Girl, Kevin Michael Richardson as Mister Terrific, Elyes Gabel as Star Boy, Peter Jessop as Tharok, Tom Kenny as Bloodsport, Matthew Yang King as Persuader, Sumalee Montano as Emerald Empress, and Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Mano. Plot Justice League vs. the Fatal Five finds the fate of the earth hanging in the balance when the Justice League faces a powerful new threat — the Fatal Five! Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman seek answers as the time-traveling trio of Mano, Persuader and Tharok terrorize Metropolis in search of budding Green Lantern, Jessica Cruz. With her unwilling help, they aim to free remaining Fatal Five members Emerald Empress and Validus to carry out their sinister plan. But the Justice League has also discovered an ally from another time in the peculiar Star Boy — brimming with volatile power, could he be the key to thwarting the Fatal Five? An epic battle against ultimate evil awaits! Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / BatmanJustice League vs. The Fatal Five trailer finally crash lands! | SYFY WIRE *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *George Newbern as Clark Kent / SupermanJUSTICE LEAGUE VS. THE FATAL FIVE Shares Its First Trailer *Elyes Gabel as Thomas Kallor / Star Boy *Diane Guerrero as Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern *Peter Jessop as Tharok *Tom Kenny as Bloodsport *Matthew Yang King as The Persuader *Sumalee Montano as Emerald Empress *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Mano *Daniela Bobadilla as Miss Martian *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Terrific *Noel Fisher as Brainiac 5 *Tara Strong as Saturn Girl References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2019 direct-to-video films Category:American superhero films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:DC animated universe Category:Legion of Super-Heroes in other media